Practice
by tooOTPtofunction
Summary: Lin helps Tenzin with a bending move. Sweetness.


Headcanon:Lin always knew how to make Tenzin smile.

Sweet and fluffy

I own nothing

It was a sunny day when Lin saw Air Temple Island coming into view. She rose from her seat on the ferry and leaned over the railing.

"We are almost there Mom." Lin told Toph who had been sleeping, a long nights work before had taken it's toll on the chief.

Toph shot up and mumbled some nonsense. Lin chuckled a bit as she saw the island getting closer and closer. Finally, the ferry docked and the Beifongs got off. Lin bid her mother goodbye as she walked into the house and went over to a clearing of grass on the island. She smiled when she saw her boyfriend there training with his father, but the corners of her mouth fell when she felt his heartbeat going off the charts and the frustrated look on his face.

"Come on Tenzin, you had this perfect yesterday!" Avatar Aang told his son with a small hint of annoyance as he took his stance again. "Come on, try again. Focus!"

Lin watched as Tenzin planted his feet into the ground and moved his arms around to get a current of air going before hurling it at his father. And judging by the sound he made, Lin could tell it had defeated it's purpose.

"I think that's enough training for today, go get some rest son, you seem off." Aang said as he patted his son on the shoulder and went into the house.

Lin watched as Tenzin collapsed onto the floor and pulled his knees to his chest, leaning his forehead on his knees. Lin walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, feeling just how tense his muscles were. Tenzin looked up at her and sighed heavily, putting his legs out in front of him and throwing his head into his hands.

"You feeling okay?" Lin asked sitting down next to him, rubbing his back with her hand.

"How much of that did you see?" Tenzin asked, taking his head out of his hands, looking towards the grass.

"Enough." Lin said bluntly,switching her position so she can attempt to get him to look at her.

"Hey, you know you can tell me if something's wrong." Lin said softly trying to catch his grey eyes with her emerald ones.

"It was a stroke of luck that I was able to do that move yesterday. Dad wanted me to do it again and I just couldn't. It felt like the air was fighting me," Tenzin began and Lin nodded. "I failed my father again." Tenzin whispered so faintly that Lin had trouble catching it. Suddenly, Lin knew where all his stress was emanating from. Over the past few days Tenzin had been over stretching himself, trying to perfect complicated airbending moves to impress his father; but most of the time, he utterly failed and worked himself up even more. Lin understood, she had done the same thing with her mother, Tenzin had been there for her and now she was going to be there for him.

"Get up." Lin ordered. Tenzin made a disgruntled sound.

"Get up." Lin repeated, taking his hands and pulling him up.

"Show me that move." Lin ordered. Tenzin's eyes went wide.

"What? No! You can't deflect it!" Tenzin argued with her.

"Don't care. Come on, you can do it." Lin said taking her stance.

Tenzin knew better than to argue with his stubborn girlfriend. He took his stance and mirrored his actions from before, making a current of air and launching it at her. Again, the air attack failed and Tenzin got frustrated again.

"Again." Lin ordered and shot a look that said 'don't question me' when Tenzin glared at her.

Tenzin took his stance again and created the current. He shot it at Lin, widening his stance while doing so. The attack succeeded as Lin got hit with it and backed into a nearby tree. A thumping sound emerged as Lin hit the tree. Tenzin stood there for a moment, pleasantly surprised that the move had succeeded before he snapped out of his trance and ran to his girlfriend.

"You okay?" Tenzin asked as he offered Lin his hand.

"Yeah, just a little dirt is all. You did it! That move is pretty advanced and takes a little longer to master. Moves of that caliber are meant to be tough to master, so that the user can appreciate just how much power it takes to make them happen. It just takes a little practice is all. Don't get down on yourself when you don't get it the first time. And you are definitely not a failure to your father, I'm sure it took him a while to master some moves also. You're going to be a great airbending master one day." Lin told him with unwavering confidence as she pulled him close, looking into his eyes.

"Thank you. You always know what to do in these situations." Tenzin said with the smile she had been looking for since she came.

"You were always there for me, now it's my turn." Lin said softly as she leaned in for a kiss, to which Tenzin gleefully responded to.

The thumping noise must have traveled to the house because Avatar Aang was standing there watching Tenzin and Lin work out his problem. He was glad his son had someone who knew him so well, someone who loved him that much, someone who was to Tenzin what Katara was to Aang. Aang left the two teenagers alone in the sun with  
a smile on his face, content in the fact that his son had found his own forever girl.


End file.
